sora and riku are they best freinds or moar?
by Nefaretabi
Summary: PLZ R&R!11!1!
1. Chapter 1

sora was sittin on the beact at destiny islands. he was wroking on the raft and it got him tierd and it made him want to take a nap. he was sittin in the shade by the boat. and thats when riku came over. riku came over and he was like "hi sora whats going on?". so sora said "riku leave me alone i dont wanna do anythng right now im all tierd." thats why riku got all sad and mad. he was all like "fine ill go do stuff withe wakka insted you mean jerk" and thats when he walked away. sora fell aslep rihgt after that. 


	2. theirs a note in the boat 1 11!

sora woke up like a raelly long time l8r. he sleppt for like, a million hours on teh beach. he woked up and everyone was all gone, cause it was dark and it was time for diner. sora went to the boat so he coud go home but he found a note in the boat. it said "sora your mean and you made me sad from anonimis". sora didnt no who it was. maybe it was riku. but maybe it wasnt. sora didnt no who it was. he just dindt no. it made him very, very, very, very, sad. he almost cryed. but insted he just drove the boat home. 


	3. whats for diner

sora got home real late at night and he was realy hungry cause he hadnt eated all day at all during the day. he ate a chiken sandwitch and some tomatoe soup. he loved tomatoe soup. sora still felt bad because riku was all mad at him because of the stuff from before. after he eated the soup sora went upstairs to his room cause he was tired and he wanted to slep for awhile and he had a long day. al the suden thogh when sora opened the door riku was in his room! riku said hi to sora and was all hapy. but then sora said "i thought you were mad at me!" so riku said "no why?" and sora said "but yuo rote that leter" and riku said "waht letter?" and he didnt no. all the sudden a voice said "I WROTE IT" real lound in the corner. 


	4. whose in the corner?

o lol guys thanx 4 the commetns im trying to get better 

---------

sora turned around realy quick to see who it was in the corner. and it was roxas! sora couldnt belive it. niether could riku. but sora cuoldnt even more. thats when sora asked roxas "whyd you wite taht note?" and roxas said "cause you made me sad cause you allways tlak to riku and you dont talk to me and it made me sad and a kinda mad." al the suden riku was all like "thats cause sora likes me more" and roxas was al "nuhuhh" cause he tought sora liked him more. he realy did. tahts when riku and roxas decieded what to do. they were gona fihgt each other to deicde witch one sora liekd more. 


	5. the fihgt

sora and riku and roxas and all them went outside so that they could fihgt to see witch one liked sora more. they hit at each other with those things that they hit at each other with from the new game that just came out that look like foam so no one wuold get hurt for real. frist, riku hit roxas in the head. then riku hit him in the arm and he said ow. and it made him tihnk of axel beacuse axel used to hit him in the arm just like taht. it was after he had dranked on the week-ends. thants what it made him think off. 


	6. they still fihgting!

al the suden roxas got real strong. it was cause he thout about axel and it maed him angrie at it al. it made him angrie at the world and at hissself cause he wasnt real cause he was only half. but he liekd the other half. and it was sora, so he likked it. so this made him real strong and it made him slap riku and make him say ow. and it maed him fal on the ground and he lost. so roxas one the fihght! 


	7. the gril who was frends

so then roxas was all hapy cause he had beated riku in the fihgt form beafore. and he was al like now sora has to come with me cause i one fare and square. and it made riku sad cause he likked sora and sora sad cause he likked riku and they were sad cause they were frends. but roxas didnt care. he just didnt. he was very very very very gredy for the sora. but tahts when kairi was their. she wlaked over and yeled at roxas and al his gredy. and it made him sad for tehm. 


	8. waht hapened next

cause kairi yeled at him roxas felt al sad and a litle angrie. he was angrie at hisself. he was all like god why am i such a bad guy cause riku likked him and i foughted him and it wasnt nice of me. so he tlaked to riku and said him he was sory. and at first riku was angrie to. but he just wanted the angrie to stop. so he said ok and they shokked there hands. it loked like evrytihng was gona be al right but then a bad tihng hapened. al teh darknes came to the island and it sucked tehm al up in it like in the frist game only whith roxas too! 


	9. waht in the wrold?

al the darknes was al swirlled arond al tehm and it made it al dark. non of them could se waht was goin on. especialy sora cause he was cryin cause he was so sacred. after a litle bite it al stoped and it was al gone. sora openned his eyes and sawd al tehese bildings. tehy were form traverse town in the frist game. tehn he herad a voyce and it was roxas! and riku and kairi werent 


	10. wears the ohters?

so tehn sora an droxas were in taht traverse town place form teh game taht was frist. and they shokked there heads to get the draknes form beafore out of their. tahts when roxas was al liek whreres those ohter guies and sora said i dunno and tehy loked fro tehm. but tehy wasnt their tehy just wasnt. so sora was leik lets lok for tehm in other palaces and roxas wsa liek k and tehy gott ona gumi ship and flu. 


	11. flyging round al over agribah

roxas and sora was in taht gumi ship, and it wsa real real realy fast and zipy. tehy flewed al over lokkin fro riku and kairi adn al tehm others. tehy flwed andflwed fledw soem moar. tehy stoped at the aladin palce for a while and the haertles were their, and tehy foughted tehm wihth the keyblads. sora had teh balck 1 cause he was wearin balck and felt a litle gawth and sadd. so tehn roxas had teh wight 1 and he kiled al tehm and a nobodie taht was their to. but tehm they tlaked to jeaney and he didnt se the ohters so tehy leftt. 


End file.
